A liquid crystal display element is used for a clock, a calculator, various measuring apparatuses, a panel for automobiles, a word processor, an electronic notebook, a printer, a computer, a television, a clock, an advertisement display board, or the like. Representative examples of a liquid crystal display mode include a TN (twisted nematic) type, a STN (super twisted nematic) type, a vertical alignment type using a TFT (thin film transistor), and an IPS (in plane switching) type. A liquid crystal composition used in these liquid crystal display elements is required to have stability against external stimuli such as moisture, air, heat, or light, a liquid crystal phase over a temperature range as wide as possible around room temperature, low viscosity, and low driving voltage. Further, the liquid crystal composition is composed of several to several tens of types of compounds so that respective display elements have an optimal value of dielectric anisotropy (Δ∈) and/or refractive index anisotropy (Δn).
In the vertical alignment (VA) type display, a liquid crystal composition having a negative Δ∈ is used, and in the horizontal alignment type display such as the TN type, STN type, or IPS (in plane switching) type, a liquid crystal composition having a positive Δ∈ is used. In addition, a driving mode in which a liquid crystal composition having a positive Δ∈ is vertically aligned when no voltage is applied, and a horizontal electric field is applied thereto for displaying has been reported, and the necessity of the liquid crystal composition having a positive Δ∈ has been further increased. Meanwhile, in all of the driving modes, low voltage driving, high-speed responsiveness, and a wide operational temperature range are required. Specifically, a positive Δ∈ having a high absolute value, a low viscosity (η), and a high nematic phase-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature (Tni) are required. In addition, from the setting of Δn×d, which is a product of Δn and a cell gap (d), it is necessary to adjust the Δn of the liquid crystal composition in an appropriate range according to the cell gap. In addition, since high-speed responsiveness is important in a case where the liquid crystal display element is applied to a television or the like, the liquid crystal composition having a low rotational viscosity (γ1) is required.
As a configuration of the liquid crystal composition aimed for high-speed responsiveness, for example, a liquid crystal composition is disclosed, which uses a compound represented by Formula (A-1) or (A-2), which is a liquid crystal compound having a positive Δ∈, and a liquid crystal compound (B) having a neutral Δ∈ in combination (PTL 1 to PTL 4).

Meanwhile, as the use of the liquid crystal display element is widened, there has been a great change in the using method and manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display element. In order to cope with this change, it is required to optimize properties other than the basic physical property values which have been known in the related art. In other words, as the liquid crystal display element which uses the liquid crystal composition, the VA type or the IPS type becomes widely used, and the display element having a super large size of 50 or more becomes practically used. Along with the increase in size of a substrate, as to a method of injecting the liquid crystal composition to the substrate, the mainstream has been changed from a vacuum injection method in the related art to a one drop fill (ODE) method. However, a problem has occurred in which drip marks at the time of dropping the liquid crystal composition to the substrate degrade display quality. Further, in the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display element by the ODE method, it is necessary to drop an optimal liquid crystal injection amount according to the size of the liquid crystal display element. When there is a large difference between the injection amount and the optimal value, a balance of the refractive index or the driving electric field of the liquid crystal display element, which is set in advance, is lost, and display defects such as occurrence of spots or contrast failure occur. In particular, in the small-sized liquid crystal display element which is often used for a smart phone which has been popular recently, since the optimal liquid crystal injection amount is small, it is difficult to control a difference from the optimal value within a certain range. Therefore, in order to maintain a high yield of the liquid crystal display element, for example, it is necessary that the liquid crystal display element is less affected by a drastic pressure change or shock in a dropping device occurring at the time of dropping the liquid crystal, and the liquid crystal can be dropped continuously and stably for a long period of time.
As such, in the liquid crystal composition used for an active matrix driving liquid crystal display element which is driven by the TFT element, a development of the composition is required, in consideration of a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display element, in addition to properties such as a high specific resistance value or high voltage retention rate, which has been important conventionally, and stability against external stimuli such as light or heat, while maintaining properties or performances such as high-speed responsiveness, which have been required as the liquid crystal display element.